A Plan On Your Birthday
by ImaginationFactory
Summary: Apa rencana member GoM berserta Momoi di hari ulang tahunmu? entah kenapa, pemuda bersurai merah itu ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya padamu tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Adakah yang ingat hari ulang tahunmu? GoM x Reader


"Sebentar lagi, siapa yang berulang tahun?"

"Dia."

.

.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kalian kado untuknya?"

"Kalau aku, akan mengado benda yang pastinya imut-ssu!" –Kise

"Pastinya, benda yang berguna untuknya kelak." –Akashi

"Sesuatu yang disukainya." –Kuroko

"Entahlah, aku sendiri masih bingung." –Aomine

"Aku juga masih bingung hadiah apa yang paling bagus untuknya sama seperti Dai-chan." –Momoi

"Kado? Memangnya penting memberinya sebuah kado-nanodayo?" –Midorima

"Salah satu makanan favoritku, nyam nyam~ pasti dia akan senang." –Murasakibara

**GOM x Reader**

* * *

**.:oOo:.**

**Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tapi, fic ini punyaku.**

**Aku cuma memakai chara dari KnB ditambah OC buatanku sendiri di fic ini. **

**GoM x Reader**

**And, happy reading guys!**

**.:oOo:.**

.

.

.

**A Plan On Your Birthday**

.

.

.

Suara helaan napas terdengar dari seorang gadis berambut hitam lebat dan di kuncir satu. Tangannya terus saja bergerak menuliskan semua kata yang terucap dari mulut sang guru. Sudah sejak jam pelajaran pertama dibunyikan tadi, moodnya terlihat tak baik entah kenapa.

Setelah guru yang ada di ruang kelas ini selesai menjelaskan materi, guru ini langsung memberikan tugas kepada para murid. Gadis yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu, hanya menurutinya dengan segera. Dan menyelesaikan tugas lebih cepat dari pada yang lainnya.

Sambil menunggu jam pelajaran terakhir ini berakhir, ia mulai menghitung bunga yang bermekaran di pohon yang ada di tangkapan kedua iris mata coklatnya. Saat ini, pandangan matanya tengah mengarah ke luar jendela yang mempertunjukkan sebuah pohon sakura yang indah karena bunganya sedang bermekaran.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga—" menghitung setiap bunga yang ada. Hingga kalimatnya berkahir saat ia menghitung bunga ke "—lima belas."

Diam. Ia tak melanjutkan menghitung bunga sakura itu. Karena, sesuatu tentang angka yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi, mengingkatkan dirinya tentang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat hari ini terasa membosankan untuknya. Sesuatu yang membuat hari ini tak berbeda dengan hari-harinya yang lain. Seperti, tak ada yang spesial dengan hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, suara bel berbunyi sampai kegendang telinganya. Membuat dirinya otomatis langsung tersadar dari lamunan menyebalkannya. Setelah cukup sadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata, ia lalu membereskan semua buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya beserta peralatan pensil yang ia gunakan untuk mencorat-coret kertas putih polos tadi. Kertas putih polos yang ia coreti tadi, salah satunya bergambar seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis yang dihadapannya terdapat kue ulang tahun dan berlilinkan angka 15. Juga, disekelilingnya terdapat banyak teman-teman dari gadis yang ia gambar yang juga ikut tersenyum bahkan terharu terhadapnya. Sungguh, dia terlalu berkhayal mungkin?

Setelah beres, dan meja itu kini bersih tanpa ada barang yang tersisa, gadis itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju pintu keluar ruang kelasnya.

Saat tiba di ambang pintu—

"—Mmmmpph!"

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang wanita, eh salah, seorang lelaki—mana yang benar ya? Menyekap mulutnya dengan handuk pink yang biasanya terlihat dipakai oleh salah satu anggota dari tim basket di sekolahnya dan membawanya pergi bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan yang sepi.

"Diamlah. Turuti saja perintahku." Ternyata, ia adalah seorang lelaki. Karena suaranya berat. Padahal, tadi dikira seorang wanita karena handuk yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membekap mulutnya adalah berwarna pink.

Manik mata coklat milik gadis itu kini bertemu dengan manik mata heterokrom pemuda yang wajahnya terlihat datar dan sifatnya sangat menyebalkan ini—Akashi Seijuurou. Gadis ini, daripada nanti akan dapat masalah dari pemuda itu, akhirnya menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan oleh sang iblis merah yang tampan itu.

Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Akashi sehingga dirinya diculik seperti ini. Kedua pergelangan tangannyapun sudah diikat rapi dengan tali oleh Akashi di sebuah kaki meja yang amat kuat. Kakinya pun juga. Sekarang, ia benar-benar tak berkutik. Ia masih berfikir, apa Akashi hanya mengajaknya bercanda? Hey, apa seorang Akashi Seijuurou pernah bercanda?

Hari semakin sore. Akashi masih saja tidak membuka semua pengikat di tangan dan kaki gadis ini. Gadis ini dari tadi meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Namun, Akashi hanya mengabaikannya dan malah bermain shogi sendiri di samping gadis ini. Sungguh membuat jengkel gadis ini!

"—Mmmp mmmpphh mppph!" Ia berusaha untuk berucap sesuatu kepada Akashi sambil berusaha menyenggol lengan tangan Akashi yang tak jauh darinya. Akashi langsung menoleh dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis ini, Akashi membuka ikatan yang membekap mulut gadis itu.

"—fuah~" gadis itu bernapas dengan lega karena baru saja ikatan yang sangat mengganggu di wajahnya itu di lepaskan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? cepat."

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari dan mengikatku disini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Akashi yang duduk tak jauh darinya sembari berfikir alasan apa yang membuat Akashi mengurungnya disini. Apa ia pernah berbuat salah kepada Akashi?

"Aku ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku kepada seseorang yang lemah sepertimu."

"Hah?"

"Ya, aku ingin menyiksamu dulu hingga aku puas disini."

JLEB. Nada bicara Akashi sungguh tak berunsur candaan. Ia kembali menelan ludah. Iris mata coklatnya langsung dialihakan ke arah lain agar tidak bertemu dengan iris mata dwi-warna milik Akashi. Sambil menunduk melihat ke arah bawah, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Akashi sedang menyerngai kecil ke arahnya.

Sial! Aku terjebak, pikirnya.

Setelah menguatkan mental, ia mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan agar kembali menatap mata heterokrom Akashi. Ia menatap sepasang mata merah-kuning itu dengan tatapan seakan berkata 'aku mohon Akashi-kun, lepaskan aku.'

"Tidak." Timpal Akashi tiba-tiba. Sungguh, kenapa pemuda berambut merah itu tahu apa yang gadis ini pikirkan?

Senja semakin nyata. Matahari sudah beberapa inci lagi hampir tak terlihat lagi di garis horizontal yang membentang itu. Suasana gelap berebut masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar ini. Akashi terlihat menyeringai seraya berkata "Bersenang-senanglah dengan berbagai macam mahkluk yang akan datang menemanimu malam ini." Katanya. Kemudian, tas hitam yang terletak di samping gadis ini—yang notabene memang tas milik Akashi, ia ambil dan ia pakaikan di punggungnya.

Tatapan heran bercampur takut dari gadis ini terus mengikuti sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang perlahan hilang karena jejak sosoknya dihapuskan oleh sebuah pintu kayu di ruangan ini. Sedikit demi sedikit, suara langkahan kaki yang terdengar dari tapakan sepatu kulit hitam pemuda itu semakin lama volumenya semakin mengecil dan akhirnya lenyap dari pendengaran hingga pada akhirnya hanya suara decitan jendela yang memantulkan cahaya senja dari langit sana yang bisa terdengar saat ini.

Hari ulang tahun. Dihabiskan dengan terperangkap seperti ini sungguh hal yang tak menyenangkan. Siapa juga yang mau seperti ini?

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian pemuda itu, mata gadis ini berkaca-kaca. Seolah tak percaya apa yang terjadi. Setegah itukah teman satu sekolahannya sendiri berbuat seperti ini untuknya? Apa ini hanya bercanda? Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya. Namun, inilah kenyataan yang sekarang terjadi.

Kristal air itu terlihat keluar dari sudut mata sebelah kanannya. lalu, bergantian keluar dari sudut mata sebelah kirinya. Hingga pada akhirnya, Kristal-kristal air mata itu terjatuh dan membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipinya yang agak berisi dan sedikit memerah karena cahaya matahari senja yang melakukannya.

Ia benar-benar gadis yang tak berdaya saat ini. Sepertinya, ia akan terjebak dalam ruangan ini hingga besok. Di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Padahal, bukan hal ini yang ia inginkan. Ia menginginkan sebuah kue ulang tahun.

Segala cara sudah ia coba untuk terbebas dari tempat ini. Salah satunya adalah berteriak minta tolong sekuat tenaga.

"Akashi-kun… lepaskan aku… Akashi-kun… kau dimana? Lepaskan aku, ku mohon…" Tak perduli suaranya kini yang semakin serak akibat menangis, ia terus saja mencoba memanggil seseorang. Mungkin saja masih ada orang yang dapat mendengarnya dan akhirnya membebaskannya dari siksaan ini.

"Akashi-kun…!" tangisannya tambah mengencang seraya matahari yang kini sudah benar-benar menghilang di ufuk barat sana. Malam hari sudah tiba. Suasana gelap makin terasa di ruangan ini karena lampunya memang sejak tadi tak dinyalakan.

Sial. Bulu kuduknya kini merinding tanpa sebab.

"Tolong! Tolong aku! Siapapun itu!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga masih dengan kepercayaan penuh bahwa seseorang pasti akan mendengar teriakannya.

Namun, seorang penolong sampai saat ini tak ada yang datang.

Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah… bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari siksaan ini. Akashi-kun memang jahat, pikirnya. Ia takut, ia sedih, ia kecewa dengan temannya sendiri. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Belum lagi suara-suara pelan yang terkesan tidak jelas yang menambah deretan suara aneh di sekitar ruangan ini.

"Hiks… hikss… hiksss… semuanya jahat… semuanya tak mengerti tentang diriku…" katanya disela-sela isak tangisnya. Air mata sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia menyerah dalam ketakutan. Ia menyerah. Apapun yang terjadi ia pasrah. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengungkapkan segala perasaannya di dalam isak tangis ini.

BRAK!

S-sebuah suara?

"—He-hey! pelan-pelan jalannya Kise!"

Aomine?

_"Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday happy birthday… happy birthday to you!"_

Diam.

.

.

.

Otaknya sedang mencerna apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi…

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya!" tiba-tiba, lampu di ruangan ini menyala. Menampakkan segerombolan manusia—yang dikenalinya tengah berkumpul mengelilinginya sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun di tangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Asdfghjkl! Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Apa maksud dari senyuman yang merekah dari semua teman yang saat ini muncul dihadapannya? Angka lima belas yang ada di atas kue ulang tahun itu, menambah sedikit informasi di otaknya untuk memecahkan apa yang benar-benar terjadi saat ini!

"Selamat ulang tahun ya!" serempak mereka ucapkan secara bersamaan lagi kepadanya. Ia hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali karena bingung karena masih syok. Saat ini, yang terlihat di tangkapan iris mata coklatnya adalah: si rambut pirang—Kise, Orang yang berkulit redup—Aomine, gadis berambut pinkish—Momoi, teman di sekolahannya yang paling tinggi menurutnya—Murasakibara, orang tsundere yang berkaca mata itu—Midorima, teman baiknya—Kuroko, dan… orang itu! Orang yang tadi menculiknya! Akashi Seijuurou sialan!

Dengan senyuman yang tetap terlukis di wajah semua temannya yang hadir ini, mereka mendekati perlahan gadis yang mematung dengan wajah yang sangat sembab dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Tak terkecuali Kuroko dan Akashi yang tersenyum meski masih terlihat samar-samar.

Sambil memeluknya, Kuroko membenarkan rambut gadis yang acak-acakan ini. Seraya tersenyum dan berkata "Jangan menangis lagi ya. Kami menyayangimu kok." Katanya tetap dengan nada datar yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari Kuroko.

Kuroko memperhatikan gadis ini dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Meski kau terkurung disini untuk beberapa jam, kau masih terlihat cantik." Katanya berhasil membuat gadis ini sedikit membuang rasa kesalnya dengan perlakuan Akashi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hey, kau lupa dengan hadiahmu. Ini untukmu." Tiba-tiba Aomine menginterupsi adegan langkah Kuroko dan gadis ini dengan memberikan sebuah kado yang berukuran besar (bagi Aomine sendiri. Karena baru pertama kalinya Aomine mengado seseorang dan beranggapan bahwa kado yang diberinya sudah cukup besar. Padahal menurut teman-temannya yang lain, ukuran kado yang diberikan Aomine itu sangatlah kecil. Bandingkan saja dengan kado berwarna merah yang berukuran besar yang ada di pojok ruangan sana. Ukurannya sangatlah—)

"Di pojok ruangan itu, hadiah untukmu, sayang. Karena, kau tak membantah perintahku untuk mengajakmu kemari." Kata Akashi sambil jempolnya menunjuk ke arah sebuah kado besar yang ada di pojok ruangan. Entah apa yang terbungkus di dalamnya hingga terlihat super besar seperti itu?

"Hey! Akashicchi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'!" Teriak Kise iri dan menatap Akashi dengan wajah cemburu.

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu, Ryouta?" Akashi melirik Kise tajam.

Langsung saja Kise bungkam dan memalingkan wajah dari Akashi dengan wajah ketakutan namun tetap dengan senyuman. "Ti-tidak Akashicchi…"

"Ini kado untukmu… dari ku!" teriak Momoi senang.

"Yang ini, dariku ya… nyam~ nyam~ isinya pasti kau suka." Lanjut Murasakibara yang berkata dibelakang Kuroko.

"Ini untukmu-nanodayo. Mereka yang memaksaku memberikan kado untukmu." Kata Midorima sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka berbentuk kucing yang lucu. Di perut kucing itu terdapat tulisan 'I Love You'.

"Dasar, si maniak Oha Asa yang tsundere." Ceplos Aomine.

"Aku tidak tsundere-nanodayo!" sanggah Midorima.

"Ini untukmu ya-ssu!" Kise tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa kado, lalu memeluk gadis ini. Yang dipeluk hanya diam saja karena mereka belum melepaskan ikatan tali di badannya. Hey, dimana kue ulang tahun yang dibawa Kise tadi? Oh, ternyata ia taruh di atas meja itu.

"Kise-kun, jangan memeluknya terlalu erat. Kau membuatnya semakin susah bernapas." Cegah Kuroko sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan Kise yang melingkupi tubuh gadis ini.

"Eh? Benarkah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu-ssu…"

"Sudahlah Kise-kun, sekarang giliranku untuk berbicara dengannya." Kemudian, Kuroko mendorong tubuh Kise pelan agar pergi dari hadapan gadis ini. "Ini kado yang ku persembahkan khusus untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil memberi sebuah kado yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna biru muda dan pita putih yang menghiasinya.

"Kurokocchi tak pernah memberiku sebuah kado saat hari ulang tahunku-ssu!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menatap sebal ke arah Kuroko.

"Memangnya, kapan hari ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar trade mark-nya.

"Huaaaaah, Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu!" Kemudian, Kise pundung di pojokkan dengan aura kesedihan yang menguar di sekelilingnya.

"Biarkan saja si kuning itu. Nanti pasti dia gak bakalan sedih lagi." Kata Aomine mencoba mengalihkan semua perhatian yang kini tertuju ke arah Kise. Karena… hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun gadis ini! Ialah peran utama yang seharusnya menjadi perhatian di hari ini!

_Kenapa kalian semua melakukan semua ini? Kenapa? Aku sungguh tak percaya… kalian mengerjaiku dahulu sebelum memberikan kejutan ini._

"Kami tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih karena mengerjaimu seperti ini. Semua ini karena satu alasan; kami ingin hari ulang tahunmu saat ini bisa sangat berkesan. Sehingga, kau tak akan pernah melupakan bahwa sebenarnya masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu seperti kami semua ini." Akashi tiba-tiba berkata sendiri. Seperti menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang, tapi, teman-temannya yang lain tidak mengetahuinya ia menjawab pertanyaan dari siapa. Teman-teman yang lain hanya memandang Akashi dengan tatapan bingung. Memang, Akashi selalu bisa membuat mereka semua kebingungan akan jalan pikir seorang Akashi. Sosok yang terkesan berwibawa itu menghampiri gadis ini. Sesampainya di dekat gadis ini—bahkan sangat dekat, Akashi lalu melepaskan semua ikatan yang menjerat tangan dan kaki gadis bersurai hitam tanpa berkata apapun.

Ia hanya diam memandang wajah Akashi yang tiba-tiba tak lagi menakutkan untuk dirinya lagi. Sebuah senyuman mulai terukir di wajah sembabnya.

"Ternyata kalian masih mengingat hari ulang tahunku, ya?" tanyanya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

"Apa hari ulang tahunmu kali ini menyenangkan?"

_"Sebenarnya sih, tidak. Itu karena mereka menyiksaku dulu sehingga aku jadi kesal. Tapi aku senang karena mereka ternyata merencanakan hal gila ini agar aku mengingat hari ulang tahunku saat ini. Jadi… bisa dikatakan aku senang dengan hari ulang tahunku saat ini!"_

.

.

"Apa saja hadiah yang mereka beri untukmu?"

_"Hm, itu… banyak sekali. Terutama dari yang namanya Akashi itu."_

.

.

"Benarkah? Bisa kau sebutkan apa hadiah yang mereka berikan kepadamu?"

_"Tentu. Pertama, dari Midorima-kun. Ia memberikan sebuah boneka kucing lucu yang masih dibungkus oleh plastik transparan dan ada tulisan 'I Love You'nya disana, dibagian perutnya maksudku. Ahahaha. Imut sekali. Jarang-jarang ada yang memberiku boneka yang bertuliskan 'I Love You' seperti itu."_

_"Kedua, dari Aomine Daiki. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, ia mengadoku baju renang dan sebuah tulisan. Tulisan itu berisi: __Sering-seringlah memakai baju renang ini dan berlatihlah berenang. Kau sendiri belum benar-benar bisa berenang'kan?__, Begitu tulisannya."_

_"Ketiga, dari Kise-kun. Waktu aku buka bungkusannya, aku sempat syok sebentar. Ia mengado fotoku sendiri yang dimasukkan ke dalam pigura berhiaskan benda-benda yang imut di sekelilingnya! Hhhh, padahal aku jarang mengambil fotoku sendiri. Oh iya, juga ada sebuah pesan di dalam kadonya. Katanya: __Hallo-ssu! Foto ini imut sekali ya? Aku tahu kau tak suka berfoto, jadi foto ini aku ambil saat aku sedang diam-diam memperhatikanmu-ssu. Kau sendiri harus menyadarinya bahwa wajahmu itu imut-ssu!.__ Demi apa coba, ia mengatakan bahwa wajahku itu imut? Aku sendiri sampai ingin tertawa saat membaca pesannya. Tapi, pada akhirnya, foto itu aku pajang di dinding kamarku agar aku selalu ingat hadiah dari Kise-kun."_

"Lalu, yang keempat?"

_"Dari Momoi-chan. Ia memberiku sebuah jam tangan mahal. Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui apa hadiahnya. Momoi-chan memang teman yang baik. Bukan berarti temanku yang lain juga tidak baik loh ya… hehe."_

"Kelima?"

_"Ada dari Murasakibara-kun. Ia memberiku sekotak coklat bertaburkan—entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu nama makanan itu sebenarnya. Yang ku tahu hanyalah… rasanya saja yang enak. Hehehe. Aku menghabiskannya satu kotak dalam sehari sekaligus loh. ini masih ada satu kotak lagi yang tersisa. Mau mencicipinya?"_

"Kapan-kapan saja aku akan mecicipinya kalau ia tak mengetahui jika kau menawarkan makanan yang ia berikan itu. Terus, lanjutkan yang keenam!"

_"Dan, keenam, ada dari Kuroko-kun! Ia memberiku benda yang aku suka hingga membuatku terharu! Ia sampai-sampai tahu apa kesukaanku sebenarnya! Ternyata dia tak semata-mata hanya mendengarkan curhatanku, namun, juga mengerti bagaimana perasanku saat curhat kepadanya! Kya… Kuroko-kun, love you ya…"_

_"Nah, yang terakhir… ada dari Akashi-kun. Aku juga sempat syok karena melihat kado darinya yang ternyata berisi… banyak barang. Diantaranya: ada papan shogi, beberapa buku-buku filsafat, sebuah laptop mahal, sebuah gunting berwarna merah?! Dan banyak lagi sehingga aku tak bisa menyebutkannya satu-persatu. Oh ya, namun sialnya, di dasar tumpukan hadiah yang ia berikan kepadaku itu, ia menulis: __Terima kasih kau sudah mau menjadi budakku yang paling baik. Ini semua untukmu. Dari: Akashi Seijuurou.__ Jadi, selama ini ia hanya menganggapku budaknya, ya? Huh, kata 'budak' sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi, saat aku merutukki Akashi dalam hatiku, tiba-tiba saat aku membalik secarik surat yang aku baca barusan, aku menemukan sebuah tulisan lagi. Yang berisikan: __Tenang saja. Maksudku, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai budakku dalam arti buruk. Namun, sebagai budak __**cintaku**__.__ Er…. Jujur saat membaca kata yang terakhir itu aku merinding seketika namun juga agak terbang sedikit. Secara tak langsung berarti ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadaku dong?"_

.

.

"Pertanyaan yang terakhir, apa harapanmu saat sebelum kau meniup lilin di kue ulang tahunmu itu?"

_"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi, karena hanya ada kita berdua, aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini. Aku ingin… (isi dengan harapanmu sendiri)"_

**/FIN/**

* * *

Hallo minna… ini adalah fic pertamaku yang aku share disini. Sebenarnya, banyak fic yang numpuk di komputerku, salah satunya ini. Jadi, dari pada numpuk, aku share aja yang ini (meski hasilnya mungkin tak memuaskan sih. Yang penting aku udah berusaha/? /KebanyakanGayaLu/). Ahahaha.

Btw, Review / like / follow please…? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian yang dengan ikhlasnya, menge-like atau meng-follow atau me-review fic ini :D apa lagi kalau reviewnya itu yang mengandung unsure saran / kritik yang membangun XD karena… aku masih baru disini minna… XD

Oke, thank you minna… arigatou sudah mau menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca fic-ku ini :D

Aku kasih gunting merah punya Akashi buat kenang-kenangan aja ya? *Curi gunting Akashi lalu lempar ke reader*

**Akashi:** author, itu gunting gue. Balikin, cepet. Gak balikin—

**Gue:** Emang kalo gak gue balikin kenapa?

**Akashi:** Elu bakalan ada di alam baka sana sebentar lagi.

**Gue:** Coba aja. Gue'kan authornya. Jadi, suka-suka gue dong.

**Akashi:** Masih berani ngelawan? *Masang kuda-kuda*

**Gue:** … *Kaburrrr!*

**Akashi:** *Ngejar sambil ngambil gunting cadangan lain di saku celana*

**Midorima:** Mereka buang-buang waktu saja-nanodayo.

**Kise:** Iya nih. Authornya ribut mulu sama Akashicchi.

**Aomine:** Oi, thor, seharusnya fic ini udah kelar'kan? Kenapa masih di terusin 'bermesra-mesraan' sama Akashi nya? *teriak ke Author*

**Gue:** Mana mau gue bermesra-mesraan sama juragan gunting itu!

**Akashi:** Apa lo bilang? *ngelempar gunting*

**Gue:** Bercanda—Huahh! Hampir aja kena. *ngelap keringet*

**Akashi:** Keberuntungan masih memihakmu, author. *siap-siap ngelempar lagi*

**Kuroko:** Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menutup fic ini. Minna-san… review / fav / follow please…? Arigatou minna…


End file.
